


Call, The

by gnomi



Category: The West Wing
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-25
Updated: 2005-08-25
Packaged: 2019-05-30 18:57:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15102908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gnomi/pseuds/gnomi
Summary: Josh works late; Sam entices him not to. This story has no redeeming social value whatsoever.  Plot?  What plot?





	Call, The

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

Title: The Call  
Author: Nomi  
Posted: 8/5/00  
Archive: wherever, just let me know.  
Part: 1/1  
Codes: J/S  
Rating: NC-17  
Notes: This story has no redeeming social value whatsoever. Plot? What plot? 

**The Call by Nomi**

*ring*

"Josh Lyman."

"Hi...it's me. What are you doing?"

"I'm in my office at 10:00 at night; what do you think I'm doing?"

"Is your office door closed?"

"Yeah....Why...."

"Is anyone else around?"

"No...I'm the only one still here."

"What are you wearing?"

"Huh? Uh...Same thing I was wearing when you left....Suit and tie, dark socks, loafers..."

"Slip off the shoes for me."

"OK...Fine, they're off...Uh....Sam? What are..."

"Don't talk. Just listen, and do what I say, OK?"

"OK."

"Now loosen your tie and slip it off."

/pause/ "OK."

"Now, starting with the top shirt button, start undoing the buttons on your shirt. Imagine it's me, my hands, undressing you. Finding the secret places I've found on your neck, on your arms, on your chest. As you're undoing your shirt, find them. Touch them."

/gasp/

"Are you getting hard? I know I am. The pressure's so intense. Undo your pants for me. Find those sensitive places on your thighs that I like so much. When you can't take it any more, take your cock in your hand, but remember, it's really my hand. You still with me?"

/gasp/

"I'll take that as a yes. Now, feel my fingers touching you all up and down your shaft. Feel me explore beneath, cupping your balls, massaging you, but not stopping as you start to begin to feel the beginnings of your release. Meanwhile, my other hand is finding your nipples, making them erect for me, like your cock is. Feel me staying with you as you begin to feel the first drops coming.... as you can't stand the anticipation any more."

/whimper/

"Come on, Josh, hang in there. You're so close now. You can't believe the sensations. You are so ready to come, but I keep you guessing where my next touches will land. Finally, I take you deep within my mouth and suck you and you come so hard, you scream."

"Aaaaah! Oh, Sam, ah......."

"Oh, damn. Josh! Aaaaah!"

/pause/

/pause/

"So...."

"So, what?"

"Didn't I promise you I'd do this the next time you worked late and I didn't?"

"Yeah, but, Hell, I never thought you'd actually follow through!"

"Teach you to work late without me. Come home soon, OK?"

"OK."

*click* "bzzzzz..."

***

I must have sat there for almost a minute staring at the phone. I wondered which of us was crazier - him for the call or me for going along with it. But we'd been so busy recently that any time we got to be together, we were both so tired that I commented at one point in one of my - very infrequent \- snippy moods that we were almost just phoning in the sex. That's what gave Sam this idea....

Maybe I should plant some more ideas....

END


End file.
